Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator with a damper for mitigating an impact that occurs when a door is closed.
Generally, refrigerators are appliances that include storage compartments for storing food and cool air supply devices to keep food fresh. The storage compartment may be provided in a body while a front thereof is to be open. The open front may be closed by a door.
The door may be rotatably coupled to the body using a hinge. The door may include an insulator for insulating the storage compartment. A door guard for storing food may be provided on a rear side of the door. Accordingly, since the door has a considerable weight due to the insulator and the food stored in the door guard, the door may collide with the body when the door is closed, thereby allowing an impact to occur.